TLoS: The End is the Beginning
by popcorn52
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Spyro and Cynder awake in a strange forest that Cynder seems to recognize. Something strange happens and Spyro has on/off possesional tantrums. The three gardians fail to find out what's causing this and eventually, Spyro is taken over. Surprizes inside! Enjoy! Rated T for blood and scary situations.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

Author's notes: This is now my 4th (mistaken for 3rd) attemp at this fanfic. Be nice, please! I would like to hear/see any ideas for fanfics. I do fics for mlp, spyro, and ocasionally percy jackson. If you disagree with anything, feel welcome to share your feedback. Please don't yell, just calmly share your problems with the book. I may be able to fix the problem. This fic starts out at the end if Dawn of the Dragon. Enjoy, **P.C.52.**

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Cynder apologized.

"Don't be. It's over now," Spyro replied to Cynder.

"So this is it..." Cynder asked in curiosity and disbelief.

"_Spyro_, _when_ _a_ _dragon_ _dies_, _he does not truly leave this world_," Ignitus' spirit said."_His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future_,"

"I know what I need to do," Spyro said with determination. "Just get out of here Cynder,"

"Spyro, no. You don't have to do anything, let's just go!" Cynder said.

"Where Cynder? Spyro asked. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to,"

"Then I'm with you," Cynder replied. Spyro looked at her, and together they unleashed convexity.

"I love you..." Cynder admitted as the two sank into light. The earth fell back together, and once again, peace was brought back to the world. But little did they know, they're adventures were not over, in fact, they were just beginning.

Cynder opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, but she was able to shake it off. "Where am I?" she thought.

She got up. "AH!" She exclaimed in agony, falling back to the ground. She looked back, but saw nothing wrong. She tried to move her left back leg forward, but her thigh and tail bone tensed up with a tight, throbbing feeling. She knew what to do. She lifted her her leg and winced, but ignored the pain. She lifted her leg just a little bit more. POP! It stopped hurting. "That's better," she said, relieved. She got up and looked around. Then she saw spyro. She flew over to the purple dragon. He was still unconcious. "Spyro, get up," she said, shaking him with her paw. "C"mon, Spyro, wake UP!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Spyro said, waking up. He got up.

"Spyro, we made it, we're alive!" Cynder said, excited and relieved.

She looked around some more. The setting was a big forest. Cynder had seen this place before, but she couldn't think of the name.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked, streching.

"I don't know the name of it, but I know that I've seen this place before," She said, trying to think of where they could be.

"We should try to find a way out of this place," Spyro suggested, looking around.

"All right, let's go, maybe we can find out where we are. At least we know we're okay. We should get to the temple, everyone's probably back by now," Cynder replied.

"What's that?" Spyro asked curiosly, pointing to a strange crystal that consisted of blue, red, green, yellow, and purple.

"I've never seen one like that. Lets go check it out!" Cynder replied.

The two cautiosly walked over to the crystal. It was glowing with a gold aura. Spyro hit the red part and it burst into flames and went out almost immediately. Next was the blue part. When he hit the blue crystal, it froze, and the ice shattered. Then came the yellow part. Lightning buzzed around it, and it faded away. Next, the green part. When he hit it, Vines wrapped it and it shook and fell slowly into the ground.

"All four of those seemed to represent my elements. But the purple one..." Spyro said, confused. He lifted his tail to hit it.

"Careful Spyro," Cynder cautioned.

Spyro slowly brought his tail back down. He put his paw on it. Just then, convexity activated itself, and purple light swirled around him. But as soon as the light reached the top of his head, the convexity turned black. That wasn't right. Then Spyro opened his eyes. They were solid black. That definitely wasn't right. Spyro started to hear incoherent voices, ones that cynder could'nt hear. Spyro's mouth opened, most terrifying sound ever came out. It sounded like a banshee and hawk screech mixed together. The screech stopped and Spyro fell to the ground, and the convexity faded.

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked with concern.

"I fine," Spyro said.

"Are you sure, that seemed like a pretty nasty fa-" Cynder started but was cut off.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Spyro snarled. Cynder was shocked at Spyro's sudden anger, but decided it better not to question him.

"When will we get to warfang?" Cynder asked, as they had been flying for quite a while now. She squinted and saw a city, the dragon city. She flew faster.

~End Of Chapter~

A/N: Sorry this was so short. After all, it's just a prologue. Hope you like it, there's more soon to come. I'd also be happy to see reviews. :)


	2. Ch 2: A new friend

A/N: I'm doing my best to make my story good, so please review, follow, fave, or at least read. Enjoy! Also, I'm sorry for the super long update wait. I'm lazy. **PC52**

Cynder flew torwards Warfang with excitement in her sparkling aqua eyes, Spyro right behind her. The two were soon above the city gates and glided down to the entrance. Spyro was about to thrust a fire ball at the huge golden door when Cynder enterrupted him.

"Spyro, we shoud go another way. You know, to avoid fans," She cautioned, adding a chuckle to her voice.

"You're right. C'mon, I know a way," Spyro suggested and they both walked off.

They walked until they came to the East Gate. The Eastern quarter of the city was usually quiet becuase of it being the entrance to the Gaurdians' citadel. The only ones there would be the Gaurdians, the Chronicler (if need be), and dragons with scheduled meetings and other buisiness. It wasn't a place for noise.

"Here, hold this," Spyro said, handing Cynder a stick.

"What do I do with this?" Cynder asked.

"I'm gonna light the stick, and you're gonna light the lamp thingies," Spyro said. Gently, he blew a flame onto the tip of the stick.

"Ok," Cynder replied to him, running over to the lamp.

She held the stick into the lamp until it lit. Then she did the next one, while Spyro unlocked the middle. When they were done, the gates opened with ease.

There were only a few dragons inside: the Earth Gaurdian, Terrador, was in the corner speaking with Meadow about a new herb he'd found that morning while on a walk. An electric dragon -probably around 18 years of age- was speaking with Volteer, the Electricity Gaurdian. And there was a young fire dragon, most likely spyro's age, mourning to a statue of ignitus, as if they knew eachother well.

Just as Spyro and Cynder took their first step into the building, all eyes turned in their direction, a gleam of awe on their faces as they watched the two heroes make their way towards Volteer and Terrador.

"My word..." Volteer muttered in amazement.

"They made it!" Terrador cheered.

"Everyone!" Meadow called to the others in the room "The Legends...Spyro and Cynder...live!"

Everyone cheered as Meadow announced this news.

"Excuse us for a momement, we would like to talk to Spyro and Cynder in private," Terrador said, leading them into a room.

"Awww!" Everyone sighed in disapointment.

The four came to a large, circular room with a vision pool and racks of books all around the room- a library, perhaps a study. The Ice Gaurdian, Cyril, was sitting by the vision pool and appeared to be speaking with someone.

"Cyril, they've returned," Terrador informed.

"Ah, Spyro and Cynder," Cyril greeted. "Come, over here, you must see this!"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then made their way towards the vision pool. They peered inside, and Ignitus was smiling at them.

"Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed and a smile spread across his face. Cynder smiled too.

"Spyro, Cynder!" Ignitus greeted back. "Now that we've said our hello's, I've something for you."

"What is it?" The two asked, as if in sync.

"Patience, young ones," Ignitus said. "First, Spyro. This camera will help you both to ceate memories, plus, it just started selling," The Chronicler winked as the digital camera was telaported onto the edge next to spyro.

"Thanks Ignitus, this is great!" Spyro exclaimed. Cynder grinned eagerly, wondering what ignitus had for her.

"Now, Cynder," Ignitus started. "A scrapbook. All the pictures Spyro takes, you put them in the slots. Well after they get developed of course. And here's a pen, Just in case you want to subtitle them." A black and aqua leapord spotted furry scrapbook with a matching pen appeared next to Cynder.

"Thanks so much!" Cynder said with a smile.

"You're most welcome young dragoness," he replied.

"Go back out into the other room," Terrador said. "We have some business to go over."

The two young dragons made their way outside to the lobby where the crowd of civilians waited for their return.

"Calm down everyone!" Meadow yelled over the loud chatter of fans.

It seemed to get quiet almost immediately. Spyro and Cynder greeted the crowd. They sat down on a leather couch and enjoyed their relaxation. Cynder found an interesting article on unexpected healthy foods in a magazine. Spyro was napping, but snoring quite loud. Cynder was beginning to get aggitaded with spyro's noisy snore.

"RrrrrrRRRR!" Cynder growled in annoyance. "Spyro. Quit. Snoring!" She blew a gust of cold wind at him.

"TACOS!" Spyro yelled jumping awake. "Cynder, what was that for?" he whined.

"I was trying to read, but you were snoring so loud I couldn't concentrate," Cynder answered.

~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~

"How are we supposed to inform spyro his parents are deceased?" Volteer asked.

"We'll just tell him," Cyril answered.

"Now, Now. We don't want to be harsh," Ignitus said.

"Agreed," Volteer and Terrador replied.

"I guess we can always break it to him gently," Cyril said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Ignitus decided.

"And what about about Cynder's father?" Terrador asked.

"That's one secret I'm willing to keep," Ignitus answered.

"Ah yes, something like that is sure to screw her all up," Volteer commented.

"We'll send them to the orphanage in the morning," Ignitus said, telaporting two small booklets onto the edge near the three remaining gaurdians. "Bring these to Spyro and Cynder."

"Yes Ignitus," Volteer accepted.

Leaving the room and going into the lobby Volteer made his way to where Spyro and Cynder were sitting.

"Here, take these brouchures," Volteer said, giving them the booklets.

"Orphanage of Mavimir, Avalar..."Spyro read.

"Our parents are...dead?" The two young dragons asked.

"Well Cynder, we don't know about yours, but Spyro, your mother was killed during the war and we've no trace of your father," Volteer answered.

"Oh. Well keep looking, please?" Spyro said back.

"I wonder if my parents are still alive," Cynder thought aloud.

"I'd better be going. We leave in the morning," Volteer said.

Volteer left them to talk. Just as he left, the young fire dragon from earlier stopped crying and went over to sit between Spyro and Cynder.

"Hi I'm Cynder!" Cynder was glad to meet another dragon her age. "What's your name?

"I'm Fla-AHIT'STHETERROROFSKIES!" The young fire dragon exclaimed.

Cynder jumped back and eased up, imediatly saddened by the title he'd given her. Cynder was actually super-sensitive to being called "Terror of Skies."

"Dude, what the heck!?" Spyro complained.

"Oh man I-I'm really sorry, I just..." The fire dragon tensed up.

"That's alright. Just don't do it again. And don't call me that," Cynder said.

"My name's Flame. And your Spyro, of course," Flame said.

"It's nice to meet you, Flame," Cynder said.

"You seem to know ignitus very well," Spyro said.

"Yeah, he um, he was my dad," Flame said in a sad tone.

"Really? Cool," Cynder said.

"But he died helping you across the belt of fire," Flame said.

"Do you wanna know what he's doing now?" Spyro asked.

"Of course!" Flame said, brightening up.

"He's the new chronicler," Spyro replied.

"Oh my gosh that's so cool!" Flame said.

"So, do you have a mom or somebody to take care of you?" Cynder asked.

"My mom lives in Mavimir, which I believe is where you're going," Flame said, looking at the brouchures.

"Yeah, we are," Cynder said.

"Awesome, maybe we can hang out some time!" Flame was excited to hear that he'd be in the same town as his new friends.

"Do you know where we can sleep tonight?" Cynder asked Flame.

"Of course. The top floor of the citadel is where the rooms are," Flame answered her question. "I think they reserved a room for you guys."

"That's cool," Spyro said.

"Well I'm going to ask if I can show you around the citadel," Flame said. "Brb.

"He's really nice," Cynder said after Flame had left.

"Yeah," Spyro replied.

In a few minutes, Flame was back.

"They said yes," Flame said.

All three dragons headed for the elevator. They pressed the button for floor 5. The elevator stopped and they went into the hall.

"Your room is number 12. Right down there," Flame pointed out.

"Let's go in," Cynder said.

"Here's your key," Flame gave them a small emerald key.

Cynder unlocked the door. They went inside and looked around. It was a medium sized room with fluffy orange carpet and white walls and big windows. The bed was queen sized with black sheets and pillows and an orange blanket. There was a big pile of plushies, video games, and books in the floor. A note lay in front of the pile. It read: This stuff is for you to keep.

"I want this floor!" Cynder said, flopping down on the cloud-soft carpet.

Spyro and Flame laughed. Cynder got up and looked around the pile. She pulled out a small plush dragoness. It was hot pink with gold horns and chest plates. The wing membranes were made of felt, and they were brown colored. This dragoness had brown hair with pink outside and ice blue eyes. Cynder found a tag that said: Rubi.

"That must be her name," Cynder said.

They looked around the room some more and found there was a TV and some beanbag chairs and a door that led to a bathroom. Spyro turned on the TV and sat down on one of the beanbags. Cynder and Flame sat down too. They didn't find much on, but they found a music channel.

"Are you guys hungry?" Cynder asked after a while.

"Yeah," Spyro replied.

"I could go for some food," Flame agreed.

They left the room and went back downstairs. Cyril was down there and they asked him if they could go to a fast food place down the street. Cyril said yes and they left. They made their way to a resteraunt called "Goady's". As they walked in, the most wonderful aroma filled their snouts.

"What's up guys?" A black panther with lime green eyes said.

"Goady, my man," Flame said. "How've you been?"

"I'm cool," Goady replied. "Spyro, Cynder! Good to have you here."

"Wait, you're not totally freaking out about us being here?" Spyro started. "That's awesome."

"Celebrities are just regular ol' people. No biggie," Goady answered. "Although, It's pretty awesome, you saving the world and all. Thanks."

"No prob," Spyro and Cynder said.

"Now, what can I get you?" Goady asked.

"Um, a large basket of fried chicken and 3 small fries," Flame and the other two decided.

"Your order will be ready in a moment," Goady replied.

They went to sit down at a booth and started chatting.

"I wonder if there'll be any good jobs in Mavimir," Spyro pondered.

"Oh, there's plenty of jobs," Flame answered. "I'm gonna volunteer at the animal shelter."

"Aww, that's sweet," Cynder said.

"Yeah. I love dogs, especially shiba inus.

"That's cool," Cynder replied.

The food was there in no time. A tray with fries and the most appetizing fried chicken they'd ever smelled was placed on the table.

Cynder took a bite out of the chicken leg she had. "OMG! This is the best food I've ever tasted," Cynder exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Spyro said, stuffing fries in his mouth.

"Lol, Spyro!" Flame said. "Chew first." The comment got a smirk out of Cynder.

After they were finished with their food, they said good bye Goady and headed home. It was nearly dark, so they flew back to the citadel. Making their way back to their room. They said bye to Flame and decided it was time for bed. Cynder grabbed her little Rubi plushie and curled up on the bed. Spyro laid down next to her.

"Love you," Spyro said to cynder. She smiled.

Did you like this chapter? The plushie Cynder has is supposed to a plush of my dragonsona Rubi. And I bet you guys can all guess who Cynder's dad is supposed to be. HINT: NOT IGNITUS.

Read and review, PC52. ;)


End file.
